


The kind of cold I felt when I passed you

by over_the_sun



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, POV Outsider, angsty, but not too painful, your hands are freezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/over_the_sun/pseuds/over_the_sun
Summary: "Your hands are freezing, Peter!" She tries to sound angry but her scowl is starting to soften."I know, help me"
Relationships: Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Brad Davis/Michelle Jones, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, spideychelle - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	The kind of cold I felt when I passed you

**Author's Note:**

> Promptmas 6: "Your hands are freezing!"
> 
> Thank you @spiderman-homecomeme for organizing such an amazing event! ♥

Betty is one hundred percent done with winter. 

Holidays are done and so is winter break, and that means she can't stay at home refuged from the cold, snuggled in her favorite blanket in front of the fireplace, either hugging her boyfriend or doing research for a new article for her blog or drinking hot chocolate while doing absolutely nothing. 

Instead, she has to leave her cozy bed at seven in the morning to walk two blocks until reaching the bust stop where she spends five minutes under the annoying snowflakes that fall and melt in her clothes and face, take the overly crowded bus and then walk another block to get to school with a sour mood and a frozen nose. 

She's clearly not a fan of the season. 

And she thinks it should be illegal to make people leave their houses when it is less than 20º Celcius. 

Being the first day after winter break at least means she can see her friends and boyfriend all together in the same place. So that 's positive. 

She's at her locker waiting patiently for Ned, Peter and MJ- they always seem to be late and Betty is afraid that somehow one day the Peter lateness will rub on her too, but she can't afford to be late when she's planning to become a respected journalist- she spots MJ coming in the front doors with curls pressed down by her cute and super out of character red Christmas beanie. Betty knows that under all that deadpan expressions and hard exterior, she's actually super soft and It's all a charade so people make an effort to know her and she can distinguish between fake friends and the real ones. 

MJ stops by her locker and she hugs her tight, they just saw each other two days ago when Michelle stopped by her place -because Betty loves MJ with her whole heart but leaving her house is not something she thinks about in this damn season- but Betty is still cold and she’ll cuddle with MJ if it's necessary. After a bit of chit chat she moves to her locker to leave her coat and gloves. And Ned comes in. 

Her boyfriend is the living image of sleep with his eyelids halfway open and his lips pouty. She thinks he's the cutest and lets him know that with a big kiss that is totally against the anti-PDA rules, but it's winter, she is moody from the cold and she really thinks it’s a bunch of silly rules. They stay there exchanging "babes" and holding hands when Peter bursts into the doors. 

He is always doing that, running into places like there's a fire to turn off, with his eyes wide open and a nervous energy surrounding him. He's looking for something -someone, she’s sure - and by the glimmer in his eyes she knows exactly who. If Betty had any doubt it was about someone, it would have gone away the second he spots MJ. 

Peter waves at them with gloveless hands and a big smile, and goes directly to their friend that's been leaning against her locker for a while now, maybe giving Ned and her privacy or maybe waiting for someone. 

Peter hugs MJ like they hadn't seen each other in month and not just a few weeks and MJ responds in kind, dropping her head into his neck and tangling her arms around his shoulders. He smiles and the mischief gleams so bright in his face that Betty can see it from her spot and Peter's left hand goes under MJ's cozy wool sweater and presses firmly into her back. The yelp of discomfort MJ leaves makes her shake with laughter and Ned groans from the spot he's taken on her shoulder trying to gain a few extra seconds of sleep. Betty kisses his hair and keeps watching. 

Michelle lifts her head to look at him with a deep scowl that's supposed to scare him but Peter only throws his head back and laughs, holding her closer. 

"Your hands are freezing, Peter!" She tries to sound angry but her scowl is starting to soften. 

"I know, help me" 

He doesn't stop smiling the whole time and MJ gives up with the pretend anger doing that soft smirk that only Peter can bring out. She watches how Peter tugs one side of her beanie with his free hand, crooking it and earning a push from Michelle and the moodiness Betty felt earlier slowly sweeps away from her bones, seeing the image in front of her and feeling Ned's warm breathing on her shoulder. 

The next time the doors open Betty feels a cold, annoying breeze climb its way up to the back of her neck and a very sour Brad walks past her and Ned, stomping to where her friends are, still laughing but hands now for themselves thankfully. 

Brad plants a demanding kiss on MJ's lips as a hello and just nods towards Peter. 

"We are at school, Brad" she hears MJ say awkwardly and sees the way she has to force her face out of the scowl that's forming while saying it. 

Betty frowns freely for both of them. 

"What? Just wanna say hi to my girlfriend" Brad replies with pretended certainty. 

Betty can hear how he tries to emphasize the _"my girlfriend"_ and her eyes roll so far back she can see her brain forming the thoughts about how unnecesary is that. As if Peter doesn't know about the chance he lost when the week before Christmas, Brad got the guts he couldn't and took MJ out on a date that went so well that finished on them dating. 

Peter knows and can’t look at them together for more than two seconds without his eyes losing all their glimmer -it's a weird occurrence finding him with no smile on his face or shine on his eyes, but she gets it. 

When he excuses himself and leaves with his head down and dragging his foot, MJ's eyes follow him contrariated but Brad calls her attention and she smiles for him. 

Betty feels moody again, kind of heartbroken for her friends and the ringing bell signaling the beginning of the day makes Ned push his head off her shoulder, taking with him a lot of the warmth she gained. 

She despises the winter cold with her heart and soul but she’s sure she hates the one form heartache even more.

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of nowhere during a long car ride, so hopefully ir makes sense.  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
